


October 10th: Scarecrow Haunting

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Have you ever had a haunted scarecrow appear in your home? No? Then here's the story of the time that very thing happened to Bucky and Steve...





	October 10th: Scarecrow Haunting

Have you ever had a haunted scarecrow appear in your home? No? Then here's the story of the time that very thing happened to Bucky and Steve...

The first time it happened, it was to Bucky, who had just come home after a quick trip to the bakery for fresh cinnamon rolls (because c'mon fresh cinnamon rolls are the best).

Now just inside their front door, they had a couple of hooks but the majority of their jackets were stowed inside the hallway closet. Which was also where shoes were meant to go... something Steve Rogers seemed incapable of understanding. And as usual, there were at least 3 pairs of the Captain's shoes shoved haphazardly against the wall (right next to the closet door, Steve!), and as usual, it fell to Bucky to actually put them away.

But when he pulled open the closet to throw the shoes onto the shelving inside (where shoes are supposed to go), he leapt back with a yell, shoes raised as a weapon in one hand, knife swiftly pulled from it's hiding place and ready to strike in the other. It took a couple of seconds for his head to clear but when it did, he dropped the shoes and stepped forward to inspect what had caused his fright.

A scarecrow. Strung up to the ceiling so it swayed ominously, it's jack-o-lantern head glaring down at the confused soldier. "What the actual fuck, Steve?" Bucky muttered as he cut through the rope to bring the offensive thing falling to the floor, only then sheathing his knife. Kicking the scarecrow into the corner of the closet, Bucky shut the door and headed to the kitchen, making a mental note to yell at Steve when he got home.

But he never got the chance.

When the other man returned, after a quick hello kiss, he bounded off to have a shower and get changed while Bucky put together some food for the pair of them.

But at Steve's frightened shriek, he dropped the tomato in his hand and tore off towards the bedroom, yelling for his partner as he crashed through the door.

"What the fuck, Bucky?!" Steve demanded from the bathroom door, pointing a slightly shaky hand inside.

"What? What did I do?" came the confused reply.

"Real funny Buck, but I know you put that fucking scarecrow in the shower to scare me."

At this Bucky's eyes widened as his mouth dried up at the implications of Steve's statement. "Er, Steve, I didn't do that. I left it in the hall closet where you put it to scare ME."

Now it was Steve's turn to be confused, "What? Buck, I didn't do that. I've never seen that thing before."

Blue eyes met grey as they scrutinised each other's faces to look for the slightest hint of deceit, both coming up empty and turning, in sync, to look towards the bathroom in fear before Steve moved backwards to stand next to Bucky, his hand scrambling to find Bucky's own.

Whispering now, Steve was pressed tightly against the brunet's side, "Buck, if it wasn't you and it wasn't me..."

"Who was it" Bucky finished grimly.

"No-one else has been in the house, and all your security systems would've tripped if..."

"So what do we do? Besides burning down the house and moving back in with Stark, I mean." Bucky grimaced just at the thought.

Steve thought for a moment, before he replied, "What if we leave it where it is, hanging in the shower, and lock the door, right? Then we stay in this room for the rest of the day, that way we can figure out what's happening."

"Okay," Bucky nodded, "I'm gonna grab supplies. But first I'm lockin' that door."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, that's what the pair did. They sat and they watched and they waited.

But while the super-soldier duo were perfectly capable of staying awake through day-long missions and the most gruelling of stakeouts, it turned out that it was a little different when the stakeout was taking place on their very comfortable bed, particularly when they were cuddled up together.

Which meant that they fell asleep.

When they woke up a few hours later, it was almost perfectly synchronized, meaning they saw it at the same moment and screamed in tandem.

The scarecrow was now looming at them from the bottom of their bed. Definitely not still locked in the bathroom where they'd left it.

And now it had a knife sticking out of its forehead thanks to Bucky, who was vaguely aware of the fact that Steve was going to lecture him about keeping knives under the mattress again later.

But when the screaming stopped they became aware of hysterical giggling, it was a familiar sound that caused their eyes to snap over to their bedroom door.

And sure enough, propped against the frame, clutching her stomach as she laughed, was Natasha.

"Captain America and the Winter Soldier, cause of death; scared by a Halloween decoration!" she cackled.

Their eyes narrowing, they barely glanced at each other before nodding in agreement and leaping from the bed to pounce on the still giggling redhead, who took off with a shriek.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later, when they were sure that they'd a) chased Natasha out of the house and b) removed the scarecrow and scoured every inch of their home for any other surprises, they slumped together on the sofa, heads resting on each other.

"We need a way of getting her back" Bucky sleepily declared.

"Don't worry, I'll get Clint on it. Maybe Peter can help him," Steve replied through a yawn.

"Ooh, student vs master, spiderling vs.. spider-something. Sounds good, Stevie" was Bucky's last sleepy mumble.

Until a few moments later when Steve nudged him with his elbow and said, "Hey Buck?"

"mmm"

"How many knives are under our mattress?"

"Go to sleep Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
